gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot
One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot ist ein Mash-Up aus der sechsten Folge der dritten Staffel, Böse Klatsche, und wird von Finn und Santana mit den New Directions und den Troubletones während ihres Völkerballspiels gegeneinander gesungen, um zu sehen, welcher Chor stärker ist. Trotz dessen, dass die Troubletones gewinnen, hören sie nicht auf, Bälle auf Rory zu werfen, was diesem eine blutige Nase beschert. Kurt schreitet ein und nimmt das zum Anlass, sollte er Jahrgangssprecher werden, Völkerball von der Schule zu verbannen, wie er in seiner Rede im Verlauf der Episode verkündet. "One Way or Another" stammt von Blondie aus ihrem dritten Album "Parallel Lines" aus dem Jahr 1979. "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" stammt von Pat Benatar aus ihrem zweiten Album "Crimes of Passion" aus dem Jahr 1980. Charts Lyrics Finn: Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn mit New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Santana mit Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Santana: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya' I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' One way or another, I'm gonna win ya' I'll get ya'! I'll get ya'! Finn: Well, you're the real tough cookie with the long history Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me That's OK, let's see how you do it Put up your dukes, lets get down to it! Finn mit New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn mit New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Santana mit Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Finn (New Directions): You come on with your come ons, you don't fight fair But that's OK, see if I care! Knock me down, it's all in vain I'll get right back on my feet again! (That's right!) Finn mit New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn mit New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Santana mit Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown See who's hangin' out... Finn: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Santana (Finn): I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! (Come On!) Finn mit New Directions (Santana): Hit me with your best shot ('Hit me with your best shot!) Why don't you hit me with your best shot? (Hit me with your best shot!) (Troubletones: '''I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!) Hit me with your best shot! '''Beide: Fire away! (Santana: Ay ay ay ay ay!) Santana mit Troubletones: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'I'm gonna get ya', yeah (Troubletones: get ya', get ya', get ya'!) Finn (Troubletones): Hit me with your best shot (One way or another) Beide: Fire away! (Santana: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya'! Finn: Fire away! Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Beide: Hit me with your best shot! Fehler *Wenn Santana in Zeitlupe den Ball auf Finn wirft, tritt er so auf, als fiele er rückwärts. In der nächsten Einstellung steht er aber aufrecht. *Am Ende des Song wirft Santana den Ball mit einer Hand auf Finn. Als die Kamera jedoch von ihm zurück auf sie geht, wirft sie den Ball mit zwei Händen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px] thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Songs The Troubletones Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez